


Anything but ordinary

by redangeleve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Sherlock - mal wieder - Johns Date in die Flucht geschlagen hat, wirft ihm dieser vor Wut an den Kopf, er wünschte Sherlocks Genialität würde einfach verschwinden, so dass er wüsste wie ein Normalsterblicher sich so fühlt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Wunsch tatsächlich wahr wird und was für Konsequenzen er mit sich bringt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Der Slash ist nur ganz leicht, gerade mal angedeutet, wenn man zwischen den Zeilen ließt.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören BBC, sowie natürlich Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben keinen Cent, sondern schreibe ausschließlich aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Anything but ordinary

 

Kapitel 1

Es hatte ein romantischer Abend werden sollen und nun war alles dahin. Herrgott, drei verfluchte Wochen hatte er gebraucht, um die hübsche brünette Kellnerin aus dem Shop, in dem John morgens vor der Klinik seinen Kaffee kaufte zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausging – und es hatte Sherlock nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks gekostet dafür zu sorgen, dass er sie wohl nie wiedersehen würde. Warum hatte sein Mitbewohner auch nicht einmal den Mund halten können! John hatte doch nur kurz in sein Zimmer gehen und sein Portemonnaie holen wollen, was er vorhin, als er zu seinem Date aufgebrochen war, dort vergessen hatte. Er hatte noch überlegt, ob es wohl unhöflich wäre, seine Begleitung im Auto warten zu lassen, da er um nichts in der Welt wollte, dass sich die Beiden über den Weg liefen, doch da Audrey so nett gewesen war und ihn mit ihrem Auto zu seiner Wohnung gefahren hatte und Sherlock heute eigentlich auf einem Violinenkonzert sein sollte, hatte er es doch gewagt und die junge Frau einen winzigen Moment im Wohnzimmer zurückgelassen. 

John hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass Sherlock genau diesen Moment abpasste, um unerwartet früh nach Hause zu kommen - und schon nahm die Katastrophe ihren Lauf. Alles was John noch von seinem Date gesehen hatte, als er aus seinem Zimmer zurückkehrte, waren Audreys wehende brünette Haare, als sie aus der Wohnung stürmte und obwohl er sofort hinter ihr herlief und immer wieder ihren Namen rief, konnte er nur noch ihre Schritte auf der Treppe und das Krachen der Haustür hören, die sie hinter sich ins Schloss warf. Trotzdem wagte er einen letzten Versuch sie noch einzuholen, doch als John endlich draußen auf dem Bürgersteig stand, hatte die junge Frau den Motor bereits gestartet und war dabei die Baker Street hinunter zu fahren.

Enttäuscht wandte sich John um und stapfte zurück ins Haus. Wenigstens hatte Mrs. Hudson den Anstand, in ihren eigenen vier Wänden zu bleiben, obwohl sich John sicher war, dass sie vermutlich direkt hinter der Tür stand und jeden seiner Schritte belauschte. Unwillkürlich ballte John seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sollte sie nur lauschen, gleich würde sie etwas richtiges zu hören bekommen. Mit jeder Stufe die er nach oben stieg, schwelte die Wut in seinem Bauch heißer, bis er glaubte gleich Feuer spucken zu können und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als er oben ankam und sah wie Sherlock seinen Schal und seinen Mantel ablegte und sie in aller Ruhe an die Garderobe hängte.

„Nun, sind Sie zufrieden damit, dass Sie meinen Abend torpediert haben?“ brach es aus John heraus, während er sich vor seinem Mitbewohner aufbaute.

„Natürlich“, antwortete Sherlock frei heraus. „Sie können froh sein, dass ich Ihnen dieses Desaster erspart habe. Stellen Sie sich nur Ihre Enttäuschung vor, wenn Sie nachdem Sie der Frau ein üppiges Mahl ausgegeben haben, feststellen müssen, dass sie eine spielsüchtige Kleptomanin ist. So sparen Sie sich den teuren Fehlschlag und können mit Ihrer Zeit stattdessen etwas sinnvolles anfangen.“ Zufrieden mit seiner Aussage ging Sherlock an John vorbei und setzte sich in seinen angestammten Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis John seine Sprache wiederfand. Obwohl er nicht erst seit gestern mit Sherlock zusammen lebte, hatte er sich bis heute nicht so richtig an seine Dreistigkeit gewöhnt. „Verdammt Sherlock, darüber haben wir doch bereits ausreichend gesprochen. Wenn ich Ihre Meinung zu einem meiner Dates will, werde ich Sie fragen und wenn ich dies nicht tue, halten Sie sich da raus! Ist Ihnen schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich selbst gern heraus finden würde, mit wem ich es zu tun habe?“

Der Consulting Detective blinzelte überrascht. „Warum sollten Sie das tun wollen?“

„Weil es mein Leben ist und Sie verdammt noch mal nicht darüber zu bestimmen haben, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe und mit wem nicht!“

„John, ich denke nicht, dass ...“

„Richtig, Sie denken nicht! Sie deduzieren alles und jeden ungefragt und scheren sich einen Scheißdreck darum, was derjenige dabei fühlt! Wäre es nicht toll, wenn jemand das mal mit Ihnen machen würde, damit Sie wissen, wie das ist? Aber nein, dem großen Sherlock Holmes ist es ja egal, was die anderen von ihm denken. Der große Sherlock Holmes ist ja ein Soziopath und braucht dank seines genialen Geistes niemanden um sich herum! Stecken Sie sich Ihr verfluchtes Gehirn doch sonst wo hin. Ich wünschte, Ihre Genialität würde einfach verschwinden. Dann wären Sie auch so ein verfluchter Normalo wie wir. Ja, das wäre großartig.“ John lachte humorlos auf, dann fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die sandfarbenen Haare. Jetzt wo er seinem Herzen Luft gemacht hatte, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal nur noch sehr müde. „Wissen Sie was, ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett“, ließ er seinen Mitbewohner wissen, dann drehte sich John schwungvoll um und stapfte die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, wo er die Tür laut hinter sich ins Schloss warf. 

Ungeduldig zerrte er an seinem Krawattenknoten und zog sich den geliebten Binder über den Kopf, dann schlüpfte er aus Schuhen und Strümpfen und sank aufs Bett. Noch immer fühlte er die Nachwirkungen des Adrenalinschubs in seinen Venen, doch er war gleichzeitig so niedergeschlagen und resigniert, dass die Wellen nach und nach verebbten. `Verfluchter Sherlock`, dachte er noch griesgrämig, dann schloss John die Augen und war wenig später bereits eingeschlafen.

 

XXXXXX

Wenn man mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen wohnte, war es nicht ungewöhnlich durch irgendwelche lauten Geräusche geweckt zu werden. In der Regel war es Sherlocks mehr oder minder gefühlvolles Spiel auf der Violine, das John aus dem Schlaf riss, doch einmal war es auch der Knall eines Schusses, als Sherlock mal wieder eine seiner Theorien an der Wand im Wohnzimmer testete oder ein anderes Mal das Geräusch einer Motorsäge, die mit Gewalt durch einen Knochen getrieben wurde. Heute allerdings war es ein lauter und vernehmlicher Schrei, der Johns Ruhe beendete und diesen kerzengerade im Bett sitzen ließ. Bereits das Schlimmste vermutend, stand John auf seinen Füßen bevor er überhaupt richtig wach geworden war und hastete die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Quelle des Lärms vermutete. Dort angekommen musste John erleichtert feststellen, dass Sherlock immerhin unversehrt zu sein schien. In seinen gestreiften Pyjama gekleidet, durchmaß der Consulting Detective den Raum, nahm mal diesen und mal jenen Gegenstand in die Hand, wobei er die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Ohne John eines Blickes zu würdigen, einen grünen Kerzenhalter in der Hand, ging er kopfschüttelnd an ihm vorbei. „Nein, nein, nein“, kam es dabei stockend von seinen Lippen.

Obwohl John wegen des Vorfalls am Abend zuvor noch immer angesäuert war, machte er dennoch einen Versuch die Situation zu klären. „Sherlock?“ Es war nicht zu sagen, ob sein Mitbewohner ihn gehört hatte. Achtlos ließ er den Kerzenhalter fallen, der mit einem dumpfen „Klong“ auf dem Fußboden aufschlug, dann ging er hinüber zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich seufzend darauf nieder, wobei er sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg. „Sherlock?“ machte John einen weiteren Versuch. Dieses Mal zeigte seine Ansprache Wirkung, denn beim Klang seiner Stimme hob der Consulting Detective den Kopf. „Sagen Sie etwas John, irgendetwas banales, so wie Sie es jeden Morgen tun.“

„Ähm, guten Morgen?“ versuchte John es zögerlich.

Einen langen Moment saß Sherlock mit gerunzelter Stirn da und lauschte dem Nachhall der Worte, so als würde er auf etwas warten, dann schüttelte er vehement den Kopf. „Nichts, absolut nichts“, sagte er sich erneut an John wendend. „Los, tun Sie etwas. Was auch immer Sie sonst so tun, egal, Hauptsache Sie tun was.“

Noch immer nicht verstehend, was das alles sollte, aber bereit das Spielchen erst einmal mitzuspielen, zuckte John die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht … Wie wäre es mit Tee?“

„Von mir aus“, erwiderte der Consulting Detective zerstreut, indem er raschelnd die Blätter der gestrigen Tageszeitung über dem Tisch ausbreitete. Resigniert atmete John geräuschvoll aus, dann ging er hinüber zur Küchenzeile, nahm den Kessel und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Während Sherlock im Hintergrund weiter vor sich hin brütete, setzte er den Tee auf und nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Müde rieb sich John den Schlaf aus den Augen, den Blick hinunter auf seine nackten Füße gerichtet. Noch immer trug er seine Kleidung vom gestrigen Abend, die inzwischen vom Schlafen ziemlich zerknittert war und hatte in der Eile sogar seine Pantoffeln vor dem Bett vergessen. Großartig. Hoffentlich hatte Mrs Hudson in den letzten Tagen hier Staub gesaugt. Nicht dass er noch in irgendwelche Scherben oder sonstige Überbleibsel von Sherlocks Experimenten trat.

Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Nichts!“ Mit einem Ruck sprang Sherlock aus dem Sessel und warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft, während er auf John zu ging.„Einfach rein gar nichts!“

„Sherlock“, begann John, den das eigenartige Benehmen seines Mitbewohners langsam aber sicher nervös machte „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Was soll das Ganze?“

Inzwischen war Sherlock so nahe, dass John den panischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. „Ganz einfach, ich sehe Sie an und ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was Sie denken!“

„Ich denke, dass der Tee wohl fertig ist“, erwiderte John, der just in diesem Moment das Pfeifen des Kessels vernahm. Ohne weiter auf Sherlock zu achten, drehte er sich um und trat hinüber zum Herd, wo er den Tee auf die beiden Tassen verteilte. Dann stellte er diese auf ein Tablett und ging mit diesem hinüber zum Tisch, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Sherlock hatte währenddessen damit begonnen, wieder ruhelos in der Wohnung auf und abzugehen, die Stirn gerunzelt und scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken.

Eine Weile sah John dem anderen Mann zu, stumm an seinem Tee nippend, bis es ihm irgendwann zu bunt wurde. „Wollen Sie sich nicht zu mir setzten und Ihren Tee trinken?“

Abrupt drehte sich Sherlock um und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wie können Sie jetzt an Tee denken, wo es doch ein Rätsel zu lösen gibt?“

„Welches Rätsel?“ fuhr John auf. „Sie sagen, Sie wissen nicht woran ich denke, na und? Ich weiß die meiste Zeit auch nicht woran Sie denken und um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert es mich auch nicht!“

„Aber das ist nicht das selbe!“ rief Sherlock empört aus. „Natürlich kann Ihr beschränkter Verstand meine komplexen Gedankengänge nicht erfassen, aber ich schon! Ich musste einen Menschen nur ansehen und schon sprudelten die Informationen. Ich musste einen Gegenstand nur in die Hand nehmen und schon erzählte er mir seine Geschichte. Ich musste einen Artikel in der Zeitung nur lesen und schon wusste ich alles über seinen Verfasser, doch jetzt: Nichts! Seit ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin, schweigt mein Verstand mich an. Mein Gedankenpalast ist quasi abgeschlossen und egal was ich tue, ich komme nicht hinein!“

„Genießen Sie es doch einfach“, riet ihm John, nachdem Sherlock seinen Monolog beendet hatte. „Vielleicht braucht Ihr Gehirn einfach mal eine Pause.“

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein“, gab Sherock mürrisch zurück. „Wie soll ich es genießen nicht denken zu können? Das ist völlig paradox. Nein, ich muss herausfinden, was diese Störung meines Verstandes hervorruft und es korrigieren. Je eher desto besser.“

Achselzuckend nahm John die Entscheidung seines Mitbewohners zur Kenntnis. „Wie Sie meinen“, erwiderte er und nahm mit einem Blick auf die Uhr einen letzten, tiefen Schluck seines Tees. „Ich lasse die Tasse einfach mal hier stehen, falls Sie es sich anders überlegen und gehe duschen. In einer Stunde muss ich in der Klinik sein.“ John hätte ebenso gut mit der Wand sprechen können, denn Sherlock hatte seine Anwesenheit bereits vollkommen ausgeblendet. Blicklos starrte er ins Leere, komplett in sich selbst zurückgezogen auf der Suche nach dem Puzzlestück, das seine Welt wieder zurecht rücken würde.

 

Tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

Anything but ordinary

Kapitel 2

 

„Gütiger Gott, was ist denn hier passiert?“ Als John nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Klinik nach Hause kam, erkannte er die Wohnung fast nicht wieder. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Papiere herum, so dass er kaum wagte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Aufgeschlagene Bücher, zerrissene oder zerknüllte Zeitungen, vollgeschriebene Zettel und hastig skizzierte Zeichnungen waren in einem wüsten Durcheinander verstreut und selbst an den Wänden setzte sich das Chaos fort. Sherlock stand auf dem Sofa, mit dem Rücken zum Raum und kritzelte mit einem Edding auf eine lange Bahn zusammengeklebter Blätter, die sich über die halbe Stubentapete erstreckte. Noch immer trug der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective den gleichen Schlafanzug, wie vor neun Stunden, als John das Haus verlassen hatte, seine Locken standen wild nach allen Richtungen ab und ein Blick in Richtung Küche sagte John, dass auch der Tee genauso unberührt auf dem Tisch stand wie zuvor.

Natürlich schien Sherlock wieder einmal zu vertieft um ihn zu bemerken, so dass John schon resigniert die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer erklimmen wollte, als sein Mitbewohner schließlich doch noch antwortete. „Fallstudien, John.“

„Was für ein Fall, Sherlock?“ entgegnete John verwirrt. „Hat Lestrade sich etwa gemeldet?“

„Nein, der gute Detective scheint im Moment ohne uns auszukommen“, erwiderte Sherlock ohne mit dem Schreiben aufzuhören. „Was ich meinte, war meine mentale Unpässlichkeit.“

Johns Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe. „Ihre … ? Sherlock, hören Sie auf sich deswegen so einen Kopf zu machen. Vermutlich sind Sie einfach überarbeitet. Wenn Sie meinen Rat wollen, essen Sie was ordentliches, schauen sich danach einen soliden Krimi im Fernsehen an und schlafen mal so richtig aus. Sie werden sehen, morgen ist alles wieder beim Alten.“

Der Consulting Detective warf seinem Mitbewohner einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Was dies betrifft, gehe ich mit Ihnen nicht konform. Irgendetwas ist hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist.“

In einer ergebenen Geste zuckte John die Schultern. „Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Ich kann Sie ohnehin nicht davon abhalten und darum gehe ich jetzt in mein Zimmer und lese. Gute Nacht, Sherlock.“

„Hm“, kam die vage Antwort, doch mehr hatte John auch nicht erwartet. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen ließ. Zwar war es zum Schlafen noch zu früh, aber es tat gut endlich aus den Schuhen zu schlüpfen und sich ausstrecken zu können. Obwohl die meisten Tage in der Klinik nicht gerade langweilig waren, fühlte er sich heute mal wieder besonders groggy. Eine frische Welle Grippekranker war während seiner Schicht durch die Behandlungszimmer gefegt und John konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht angesteckt hatte. Während er einfach dalag und sich erholte, hörte er Sherlock unten weiter rumoren. Unglaublich was der Kerl für einen Aufstand machte, nur weil sein ach so geniales Gehirn mal einen Aussetzer hatte, aber das zeigte mal wieder, dass sich in Sherlocks Welt alles um ihn selbst drehte. Mitleid konnte John auf jeden Fall keins empfinden. Warum auch, nachdem er gestern Johns Pläne in seiner unverschämten Art torpediert hatte? Nein, eigentlich geschah es ihm ganz recht, eine schlaflose Nacht zu haben und Morgen würde sich ohnehin alles von selbst klären.

 

XXXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen wurde John von seinem Wecker geweckt, was eine angenehme Abwechselung zu dem gestrigen Schrei war. Verschlafen streckte er seine Glieder und setzte sich dann langsam auf, die Stille genießend, die noch über dem Haus lag. Wenn Mrs Hudson nicht gerade staubsaugte, konnte er sie hier oben ohnehin nicht hören und Sherlock schlief vermutlich noch. Als John um 23 Uhr das Licht in seinem Zimmer gelöscht hatte, waren von unten immer noch die Geräusche seines Treibens zu hören gewesen. Der Doktor war dann schnell eingeschlafen, doch wer wusste schon bis wann Sherlock über seinem „Problem“ gebrütet hatte.

Erfrischt von einer ausgiebigen Dusche betrat John schließlich eine halbe Stunde später das Wohnzimmer, nicht überrascht das selbe Chaos dort vorzufinden, wie am Abend zuvor. Tatsächlich schienen zu den unzähligen Zetteln und Skizzen noch einige Entwürfe dazugekommen zu sein, welche bei genauerem Hinsehen mit einem wilden, kaum lesbaren Gekrakel beschrieben und schließlich samt und sonders durchgerissen worden waren. Scheinbar war Sherlock der Lösung seines Problems nicht wirklich näher gekommen. Besagter Consulting Detective thronte mitten im Zentrum des Chaos auf dem Teppich zwischen einem Dutzend aufgeschlagener Bücher und schlief, halb auf der Seite liegend, einen Textmarker in der geöffneten Hand. Scheinbar hatte die Erschöpfung ihn einfach umgehauen, doch an den schnellen Augenbewegungen hinter Sherlocks Lidern und dem Zucken seiner Hände konnte John erahnen, dass dieser selbst im Schlaf keine Ruhe fand. 

Auf Zehenspitzen, um Sherlock bloß nicht zu wecken, bahnte sich John einen Weg durch das Chaos in die Küche, wo er sich so leise wie möglich Frühstück machte. Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Teewasser kochte, checkte John an seinem Smartphone die Emails und las die letzten Nachrichten. Noch immer nichts neues von Lestrade. Der letzte Fall den sie zusammen mit dem Yard bearbeitet hatten, lag schon mehr als einen Monat zurück, doch wahrscheinlich war es besser so. In Sherlocks momentaner Verfassung würden die Ermittlungen noch schwieriger werden als sonst. Schon komisch, dass seine Gabe ausgerechnet jetzt eine Auszeit einlegte, wo John Sherlock genau dies gewünscht hatte, doch John würde sich hüten in diese Tatsache mehr hineinzuinterpretieren als bloßen Zufall. Schließlich war es nur ein alberner Wunsch ausgesprochen im Zorn gewesen und Wünsche wurden schließlich nur in Märchen wahr und nicht im realen Leben. 

XXXXXX

Der Tag in der Klinik war ähnlich anstrengend wie der zuvor verlaufen, so dass John kaum zum Durchatmen gekommen war. Um so mehr freute er sich auf Zuhause, seinen Sessel und sogar auf Sherlock, wobei die Frage blieb ob sein Mitbewohner heute in sozialerer Stimmung sein würde als gestern. Ungeachtet dessen hatte John auf dem Weg zurück in die Baker Street einen Stopp in einem thailändischen Imbiss eingelegt und für sich und Sherlock etwas zum Abendessen mitgebracht. Wie er seinen Mitbewohner kannte, hatte Sherlock vermutlich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, sondern wieder nur über seinem Problem gebrütet. Um so mehr überraschte es ihn, als er die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung in der Baker Street hinaufging, diese dunkel vorzufinden. Kein Laut war zu hören, als John den Treppenabsatz erreichte, doch als er die Tür öffnete und den Lichtschalter betätigte sah er, dass Sherlocks Schal und Mantel an der Garderobe hingen. Bei dem kühlen Schmuddelwetter, das draußen auf Londons Straßen herrschte, war nicht davon auszugehen, dass sein Mitbewohner ohne seine Sachen ausgegangen war. Sollte Sherlock trotz der frühen Stunde etwa schon zu Bett gegangen sein?

„Sherlock?“ fragte John in die Stille hinein, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Auf seinem Weg ins Innere der Wohnung stellte er fest, dass in den Räumen noch immer die selbe Unordnung herrschte wie am Morgen, was jedoch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Im Chaos anrichten war Sherlock ein wahrer Meister, im Beseitigen selbiges … nun ja, das war vermutlich der Grund weshalb er ausgerechnet einen Menschen wie John zu seinem Mitbewohner auserkoren hatte. Seufzend hob John einen Stapel Zeitungen vom Esstisch um die Tüte mit dem thailändischen Essen dort abstellen zu können, als er seinen Mitbewohner schließlich entdeckte. Eingehüllt in einen Morgenrock, den langen Körper auf eine Art zusammengeklappt die unmöglich bequem sein konnte, lag Sherlock auf dem Sofa und drehte dem Raum den Rücken zu. 

Obwohl sich der Consulting Detective nicht bewegte, war sich John sicher, dass sein Mitbewohner nicht schlief. Vermutlich war er nach der hyperaktiven Phase unmittelbar in die Schmollphase übergegangen, was John stark an einen fünfjährigen Jungen erinnerte, den er heute wegen eines aufgeschlagenen Knies in der Klinik behandelt hatte. Zuerst hatte er John und eine Krankenschwester auf Trab gehalten, vor denen er abgehauen war, als sie die Wunde an seinem Knie reinigen wollten und danach, als sie ihn schließlich gefangen und versorgt hatten, war er so wütend gewesen, dass er John, der ihm einen Lutscher für seine Tapferkeit geben wollte, mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein getreten hatte. Nun ja, den Fehler würde er bei Sherlock jedenfalls nicht machen.

Obwohl John bereits ahnte, wie ihr Gespräch verlaufen würde, zwang ihn seine Gutmütigkeit dazu trotzdem einen Konversationsversuch zu machen. „Sherlock, kommen Sie, stehen Sie auf. Ich habe etwas zu essen mitgebracht“, sagte er, während er sich in den Sessel neben der Couch setzte.

„Keinen Hunger“, kam die prompte Antwort, ohne dass Sherlock sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, sich zu John umzudrehen.

Diese Reaktion war zu erwarten gewesen, doch so schnell würde John nicht aufgeben. „Dann verraten Sie mir mal, wann Sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen haben.“ 

„Das ist irrelevant“, erwiderte Sherlock verbohrt.

John merkte wie er langsam die Geduld verlor, der Tag war lang und sein Nervenkostüm angekratzt, daher brauchte er all seine Beherrschung bevor er in seinem besten ruhigen Doktorton ausführte:„Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie zu hungern der Lösung näher bringt, sind Sie auf dem Holzweg.“ 

„Es ist jedenfalls mehr, als Sie in der Sache tun“, kam die eisige Antwort. „Wenn Sie nicht vorhaben, etwas konstruktives zu der Lösung des Problems beizusteuern, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe nachdenken.“

„Nun gut, das reicht.“ Schwungvoll kam John auf die Beine. „Nicht jeder kann es sich leisten wegen eines eingebildeten Wehwehchens den Tag auf der Couch zu verbringen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich eine acht Stunden Schicht hinter mir. Ich bin müde und hungrig und habe keine Lust mir Ihre Litanei weiter anzuhören.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm John eine der Pappschalen mit Essen und eine Dose Limonade aus der Tüte und stapfte geräuschvoll in die Küche, um sich eine Gabel zu holen, bevor er schließlich nach oben in sein Zimmer ging. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wieso er nicht endlich seine Konsequenzen zog und sich ein eigene Wohnung suchte. Schließlich hatte er es nicht nötig, sich so etwas bieten zu lassen. Es gab genug andere Wohnungen in London. Doch selbst jetzt in seiner Wut wusste John, dass er es nicht fertig bringen würde zu gehen. Sicher, es war wirklich eine Plage mit Sherlock zusammen zu wohnen, doch nichtsdestotrotz waren sie mehr als nur Mitbewohner. Sie waren Freunde und einen Freund ließ man nicht so einfach im Stich.

Selbst dann nicht, wenn er ein egoistischer Soziopath war.

XXXXXX

Fast erwartete John als er am nächsten Morgen aus dem Badezimmer kam, Sherlock weiter schmollend auf dem Sofa vorzufinden, doch tatsächlich war das Wohnzimmer verlassen. Die Schlafzimmertür stand offen, Mantel und Schal fehlten an der Garderobe und vom Consoulting Detective war weit und breit nichts zu entdecken, wobei John noch mit sich haderte ob das nun ein gutes Zeichen war oder ein schlechtes. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach seinem Mitbewohner eine Nachricht auf sein Smartphone zu senden, entschied sich letztendlich aber doch anders. Sherlock war ein erwachsener Mann und wenn er wollte, dass John erfuhr wo er war, würde er ihn schon anrufen oder ihm eine Nachricht schicken. 

Der üblichen Routine folgend machte John sich erst einmal Frühstück, dann da er noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte bevor er zur Arbeit musste und um Sherlock seinen guten Willen zu zeigen, begann er gottergeben die Wohnung aufzuräumen. Die Bücher stapelte er auf dem Boden, die Notizen, die noch intakt waren ebenfalls, die zerrissenen und zerknüllten Zettel warf er in den Papiermüll und so weiter, bis die Wohnung einigermaßen wieder herzeigbar war, als John sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte.

XXXXXX

Im Gegensatz zu den Tagen zuvor war es in der Klinik heute beinah langweilig. Ein paar Fälle von Magen-Darm-Grippe, ein ausgerenkter Arm, ein entzündeter Furunkel … nichts was wirklich Johns Aufmerksamkeit über einen längeren Zeitraum bedurfte. Seine Schicht zog sich wie Kaugummi dahin und mehr als einmal ertappte John sich dabei, wie er zwischen den Patienten immer wieder das Display seines Mobiltelefons checkte. Keine Anrufe. Keine Nachrichten. Natürlich nicht. Was erwartete er auch. Vermutlich war Sherlock morgens aufgewacht, hatte festgestellt, dass alles wieder beim Alten war und war zum Yard aufgebrochen um Anderson zu piesacken oder Lestrade auf die Nerven zu gehen. Der Gedanke zauberte kurzfristig ein Lächeln auf Johns Gesicht, doch lange anhalten wollte es nicht. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unruhig, ohne sagen zu können woran es lag.

Als seine Schicht endlich zu Ende war, konnte John es kaum erwarten nach Hause zu kommen. Tatsächlich hatte er das Glück unweit des Krankenhauses ein Taxi zu erwischen, das ihn in die Baker Street brachte. Bereits von der Straße aus konnte er erkennen, dass die Fenster abermals dunkel waren. Entweder war Sherlock noch nicht wieder zurück gekommen oder aber er brütete erneut allein im Dunkeln. Mit einem Seufzen schloss John die Haustür auf und erklomm die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung, sich für das wappnend, was auch immer ihn dort heute erwarten würde. 

Genau wie gestern fiel Johns erster Blick, als er das Licht anschaltete, auf den Mantel und den Schal, welche an der Garderobe hingen. „Sherlock?“ rief er in die Wohnung hinein, doch genau wie am Tag zuvor erhielt John keine Antwort. „Sherlock!“ versuchte John es erneut, während er suchend durch die Wohnung ging. Im Wohnzimmer hatte er kein Glück, ebenso in der angrenzenden Küche und auch das Badezimmer war leer. Als er an der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür ankam, zögerte John einen Augenblick. Es konnte schließlich sein, dass Sherlock einfach müde gewesen und ins Bett gegangen war, doch er wusste, er würde keine Ruhe finden, bevor er nicht Gewissheit erlangte. Entschlossen klopfte John gegen das Holz. „Sherlock? Sind Sie da drin?“ Angestrengt lauschte John auf eine Reaktion, konnte jedoch kein Geräusch ausmachen, weshalb er schließlich zögerlich die Klinke herunter drückte. „Sherlock?“ fragte er leise, während er die Tür nach innen drückte. Der Lichtschein, welcher vom Flur hineinfiel zeigte ihm, dass das Bett unberührt war, weshalb sich John bereits enttäuscht abwenden wollte, als er plötzlich doch etwas hörte. Mit einem Ruck schob John die Tür soweit in den Raum, bis sie an der Wand abprallte und den Blick auf Sherlock freigab, der einem Häufchen Elend gleich, zusammen gekauert in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers saß.

 

 

Tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

Anything but ordinary

 

Kapitel 3

 

„Sherlock? Sherlock!“ In wenigen Schritten hatte John das Zimmer durchquert und war neben dem Consulting Detective in die Knie gegangen, doch Sherlock schien seine Gegenwart nicht zu bemerken. Seine Augen blickten starr auf einen Fleck an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, während seine Lippen sich stumm bewegten und sein Oberkörper in einem stereotypen Rhythmus vor und zurück wippte. 

„Sherlock“, versuchte es John erneut, indem er seinem Mitbewohner eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Sherlock vor der Berührung zurück. Seine Hand fasste instinktiv die des anderen Mannes, sein Kopf schoss nach oben und der Blick seiner vor Panik geweiteten Augen huschte zu John. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Erkennen in diesen Augen zu lesen war, doch als Sherlock schließlich wahrnahm, wer neben ihm saß, begann sich sein Körper sichtlich zu entspannen.

„John“, murmelte der Consulting Detective, indem er seine Hand von Johns trennte und sich stattdessen in einer erschöpften Geste über das Gesicht fuhr. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht“, bekannte John, während er sich neben Sherlock auf den Boden setzte. „Als ich die Wohnung unbeleuchtet vorfand, befürchtete ich, es sei etwas passiert.“

„Ich dachte, die Dunkelheit würde mir vielleicht helfen“, bekannte Sherlock. „Mich etwas entdecken lassen, was ich möglicherweise vorher übersehen hatte. Doch da ist nichts. Ich habe es mit allen möglichen Codes versucht: Binäre Zahlen, Algorithmen, sogar mit Namen und Dingen, die mir als Kind etwas bedeutet haben, doch ich kann die Tür zu meinem Gedankenpalast einfach nicht öffnen!“ Verzweifelt fuhr sich der Consulting Detecive mit den Fingern durch die dichten Locken.

Johns Hand, die immer noch auf Sherlocks Unterarm lag, drückte diesen in einer beruhigenden Geste. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es einen medizinischen Grund für Ihre Unpässlichkeit gibt, könnte ich Sie dennoch für ein paar Tests in die Klinik bringen“, bot er nach einem Moment des Abwägens an. 

„Denken Sie, der Gedanke wäre mir noch nicht gekommen?“ gab Sherlock bitter zurück. „Ich war heute Morgen bereits im Krankenhaus und habe ein EEG, ein MRT und eine Doppler Sonographie zum Ausschluss einer Carotisstenose durchführen lassen, doch es wurde nichts gefunden.“

Die Verletzung, die diese Aussage in John auslöste, war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sie waren ohne mich in der Klinik? Liegt Ihnen denn gar nichts an meiner fachlich kompetenten Meinung?“

„Nichts für ungut, aber Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass Ihre Meinung was mich betrifft nicht vorurteilsfrei sein kann“, erwiderte Sherlock indem er das aus einer Sicht Offensichtliche erklärte. „Schließlich wohnen wir zusammen.“

„Trotzdem würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich in medizinischen Fragen nicht einfach übergehen würden“, warf John in einem Ton ein der deutlich machte, dass er immer noch gekränkt war.

Ein Seufzen entkam Sherlocks Lippen. „Himmel, John, wenn es Ihnen so viel bedeutet, werde ich Sie das nächste Mal fragen, wenn ich es in Erwägung ziehe einen Schlaganfall oder beginnende Alzheimer zu haben, in Ordnung?“

„In Ordnung“, antwortete John versöhnlich. „Sind die Untersuchungen bereits ausgewertet? Haben Sie in der Klinik mit einem Neurologen gesprochen?“

„Mit einem Neurologen, einem Psychiater und einem Professor für Neurochirurgie“, gab Sherlock bereitwillig Auskunft. „Alle haben kategorisch ausgeschlossen, dass ich einen apoplektischen Insult habe, an beginnender Demenz leide oder an einer sonstigen Geisteskrankheit erkrankt bin. Vermutlich werde ich schlicht und einfach wahnsinnig.“

Erneut drückte John sacht den Unterarm seines Freundes. „Sagen Sie das nicht. Wir finden schon eine Lösung, da bin ich sicher.“

Sherlock erwiderte nichts darauf und es war auch keine Antwort erforderlich. Ein Blick in sein erschöpftes und verzweifeltes Gesicht sagte ihm alles, was John wissen musste. Warum nur fühlte er sich so schuldig? Es war doch nicht sein Fehler, dass Sherlock plötzlich seine Genialität verlor. Nur weil er es sich gewünscht hatte, wurde so etwas doch nicht wahr. Und was seinen Wunsch anging, musste John zugeben, dass er sich die ganze Sache irgendwie lustiger vorgestellt hatte. In seiner Phantasie hatte Sherlock hilflos im Supermarkt gestanden, ohne zu wissen, wo man seinen Tee und die Kekse bekam, von denen er sich ernährte, wenn John nicht hin und wieder etwas Take away besorgte oder Mrs. Hudson Erbarmen hatte und ihnen etwas Leckeres zauberte. Die Realität sah jedoch ganz und gar nicht spaßig aus. Sherlock war dabei in einer handfesten Depression zu versinken und Klienten konnten sie in seinem momentanen Zustand auch nicht empfangen. Das einzig gute an der Situation war, dass Detective Inspektor Lestrade nichts von sich hören ließ – doch wie es der Teufel wollte, klingelte exakt in diesem Moment Sherlocks Handy, welches neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttisch lag.

Johns Platz auf dem Boden war näher an dem Mobiltelefon, als es Sherlocks war, weshalb er schneller auf den Beinen war und das Handy zuerst erreichte, doch beim Blick auf das Display zauderte er das Gerät weiterzugeben, sondern nahm den Anruf stattdessen selbst entgegen.

„Greg? Ich bin es, John.“, sagte er die Geste von Sherlock ignorierend, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und mit vorwurfsvollem Gesicht die Hand nach seinem Handy ausstreckte. „Nein, Sherlock ist im Moment gerade … indisponiert. Was ist passiert? Mh.... oh?.... hm. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er kommen kann ...“

In diesem Moment riss Sherlock der Geduldsfaden und er entwand das Mobiltelefon einfach aus Johns Hand. „Lestrade? Nennen Sie mir die Adresse, ich bin in zehn Minuten da.“ Angestrengt lauschte Sherlock den Ausführungen des Detectives, dann legte er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?“ fragte John entsetzt. „Sie können nicht zum Tatort!“

„Ich muss“, gab Sherlock zurück, während er zur Garderobe ging und in seinen Mantel schlüpfte. „Es hat einen Mord gegeben, John und vielleicht ist es genau das, was meinem Gehirn gefehlt hat, um wieder normal zu funktionieren.“

„Und was ist wenn nicht?“ hielt ihm John entgegen. „Sie sind in keiner Verfassung, um zu arbeiten. Seit Tagen haben Sie nicht geschlafen oder irgendetwas Nenneswertes gegessen. Im besten Fall werden Sie dort einfach umkippen!“

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Unterschätzen Sie mich nicht, John. Wenn ein Verbrechen in der Luft liegt, läuft mein Gehirn zur Hochform auf und das Adrenalin wird mich mindestens für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen halten. Genug Zeit um den Mord aufzuklären. Also, kommen Sie mit oder wollen Sie hier weiter stehen wie ein bockiges Kind?“

 

XXXXXX

Natürlich hatte John Sherlock nicht allein fahren lassen. Zwar fühlte er einerseits die Nachwirkungen seiner Schicht noch in den Knochen und sein Magen erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, dass er noch kein Abendessen gehabt hatte, doch andererseits war es nie gut mit einem vollen Bauch eine Leiche zu begutachten und egal wie die Sache ausging, so zog John es in jedem Fall vor ein Auge auf Sherlock zu haben. Mit der Selbstverständlichkeit eines Mannes, der wusste wie viel von ihm abhing, schlüpfte Sherlock unter dem gelben Absperrband hindurch, das den Eingang der Lagerhalle versperrte, John dicht auf den Fersen. Inzwischen war es stockdunkel geworden, doch in der Halle herrschte dank der Neonröhren an der Decke ein grelles Licht. Sowohl vor dem Gebäude, als auch in dem Komplex wimmelte es vor Polizisten, Forensikern und anderen Offiziellen, doch niemand machte den Versuch sie aufzuhalten. 

„Sherlock, John, hier drüben!“ DI Lestrade winkte ihnen von der anderen Seite der Halle zu. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit Sargent Donovan, die neben ihm stand und etwas auf einem Block notierte, bevor sie sich schließlich entfernte. 

John nickte Lestrade freundlich zu, als sie ihn erreichten, doch Sherlock hielt sich nicht mit einer Begrüßung auf. „Ich hoffe, es sind noch auswertbare Spuren vorhanden, bei so vielen Leuten, die am Tatort herum trampeln“, fauchte er zu niemand bestimmten, während er die Szene vor sich in Augenschein nahm. Zwei Männer lagen im Abstand von etwa fünf Metern auf dem Boden, der eine auf der Seite, der andere auf dem Rücken, die leeren Augen einander zugewandt. Um sie herum war der Betonboden dunkel vor Blut. Beide Männer waren leger gekleidet, die Front ihrer Hemden ebenfalls blutgetränkt und jeder von ihnen hielt in der Hand eine Pistole.

„Christopher Kent und Victor Moss“, stellte Lestrade die beiden Opfer vor, indem er zuerst auf die Leiche links von ihm und dann auf die andere wies. „CEO der Firma MaxxSteal und sein Vize Präsident. Beide haben multiple Stiche in der Brust, es ist jedoch kein Messer gefunden worden. Die Schmauchspuren an den Händen deuten darauf hin, dass die Waffen abgefeuert worden sind. Keines der Opfer scheint jedoch eine Schusswunde zu haben und bisher haben meine Männer noch keine Patronenhülse gefunden.“

„Hm.“ Es war nicht auszumachen, ob Sherlock dem DI überhaupt zugehört hatte. Den Blick nach unten gerichtet, zog er wie ein Raubvogel seine Kreise um die beiden Toten, blieb dazwischen kurz stehen, nur um dann unvermittelt weiter zu gehen. 

John stand noch immer neben Lestrade, machte sich Notizen und beobachtete Sherlocks Treiben aus der Ferne. „Gibt es irgendwelche Zeugen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Lestrade, den Blick ebenfalls auf Sherlock gerichtet, welcher abrupt neben einer der Leichen in die Knie ging. „Niemand hat etwas gehört oder gesehen. Die Halle wird wegen Wartungsarbeiten im Moment nicht genutzt.“

„Hm. Und wer hat die Toten gefunden?“ fragte John weiter.

„Emilio Moralez, einer der Arbeiter von der Spätschicht aus der Halle nebenan“, führte Lestrade aus, indem er auf einen Latino mittleren Alters deutete, der etwas abseits neben Sargent Donovan stand. „Er wollte eine Gasflasche aus dem Lager holen und ist dabei buchstäblich im Dunklen über eine der Leichen gestolpert.“

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Morddrohungen? Dubiose Geschäftspraktiken? Irgendwelche Feinde?“ hakte John nach.

„Bisher haben wir nichts dergleichen in Erfahrung gebracht, allerdings haben wir auch nur die Arbeiter vor Ort befragen können. Die Büromitarbeiter sind um diese Uhrzeit natürlich alle zu Hause und was die Familien angeht, habe ich Sargent Anderson losgeschickt, um sie zu informieren. Ich maile euch die Adressen dann später.“

„In Ordnung.“ Mit einem Nicken nahm John die Informationen zur Kenntnis. „Sherlock?“ 

Ohne ein Wort war der Consulting Detective aufgestanden, hatte sich abgewandt und ging nun einfach davon. „Sherlock!“ rief John erneut, doch sein Mitbewohner verließ den Tatort, als habe er ihn nicht gehört. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich John an den DI. „Tut mir leid, ich muss los. Wir bleiben in Kontakt, Greg. Ok?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Lestrade perplex. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, alles ok“, gab John zurück, während er bereits hinter seinem Freund her eilte. „Sherlock ist nur ein bisschen … neben der Spur, das ist alles. Bis dann.“

Falls ihm Lestrade antwortete, konnte John es nicht mehr hören, da er beinah rennen musste, um noch eine Chance zu haben, Sherlock einzuholen. Mit wehendem Mantel überquerte der Consulting Detective den Hof vor der Lagerhalle, ohne auch nur einmal nach rechts oder links zu gucken. Durch den kurzen Sprint leicht außer Atem, schloss John schließlich zu seinem Freund auf. „Sherlock, nun warten Sie doch!“

„Ich kann nicht“, gab Sherlock zurück, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Keine Zeit.“

„Haben Sie bereits eine Spur?“ hakte John nach.

„Nein, nicht im geringsten“, erwiderte der Consulting Detective ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen. „doch nun habe ich Gewissheit darüber, dass ein Verbrechen allein meine Blockade nicht lösen kann.“

Es lag John auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass er genau das befürchtet hatte, doch er hütete sich davor, diesen gefährlichen Pfad zu beschreiten. „Was wollen Sie nun tun?“

Auf Sherlocks Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit, als er sagte: „Das was ich von Anfang an hätte tun sollen: Ich besorge mir Stimulanz.“

 

Tbc ...


	4. Chapter 4

Anything but ordinary

 

Kapitel 4

 

„Hey, Mister! Aufwachen, wir sind da.“

Benebelt vom Schlaf löste John sein an der Seitenscheibe festgeklebtes Gesicht vom Glas, dann blinzelte er aus verquollenen Augen wie eine Eule und versuchte sich einen Reim auf das zu machen, was er sah. Fest stand, dass er in einem Taxi saß und durch das Fenster das Haus in der Baker Street sehen konnte. Himmel, er war doch wohl nicht etwa auf dem Weg vom Tatort hierher eingeschlafen?! Und noch viel wichtiger, wieso war Sherlock nicht bei ihm? 

Unter dem kritischen Blick des Taxifahrers, einem Farbigen Mitte fünfzig, streckte John seine steifen Glieder, dann räusperte er sich. „Äh, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wo der andere Mann ist, der mit mir zusammen eingestiegen war?“

„Ausgestiegen, vor etwa zehn Minuten“, antwortete der Taxifahrer und hielt John erwartungsvoll die Hand entgegen. „Und er sagte, Sie würden die Fahrt bezahlen.“

„Natürlich.“ Geistesabwesend warf John einen Blick auf das Taxameter, bevor er in seiner Jackentasche nach ein paar losen Scheinen zu wühlen begann. „Darf ich fragen, wo Sie ihn abgesetzt haben?“ erkundigte er sich, indem er dem Taxifahrer den Fahrpreis plus ein schmales Trinkgeld in die Hand drückte.

„Er ist an der U-Bahn Station Hyde Park Corner ausgestiegen“, gab der Mann zurück, während er die Scheine zählte. „Meinte, ich solle Sie schlafen lassen und hierher bringen.“

In Johns Kopf ratterten die Zahnräder wie in einem Uhrwerk. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er Sherlock den Unsinn ausgeredet hatte. Seit sie zusammen den Tatort verlassen hatten, hatte John nichts unversucht gelassen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, keine Dummheit zu machen, bis Sherlock schließlich eingelenkt hatte. Trotzdem hatte er ihn vorsichtshalber nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen wollen, bis der lange Tag seinen Tribut gefordert und John ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte. „Ja, danke, aber ich würde dann auch gern zur Hyde Park Corner weiterfahren, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“

Der Taxifahrer sah ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln und startete den Motor. „Es ist ja Ihr Geld, Mister.“ 

Doch John hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu, stattdessen hatte er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche gezogen und seine Kontakte aufgeschlagen. Allein der Gedanke daran, was er gleich tun würde, ließ seinen Magen, welcher aufgrund des fehlenden Abendbrots ohnehin schon ziemlich empfindlich war, rebellieren, doch wenn seine Befürchtungen der Wahrheit entsprachen – und dessen war sich John ziemlich sicher – gab es keinen anderen Weg, als Mycroft anzurufen. Sherlock in London finden zu wollen war, wie die sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen. Zumal davon auszugehen war, dass Sherlock nicht gefunden werden wollte. Lestrade wäre ihm zwar wesentlich lieber gewesen, doch solange Sherlock sich nicht strafbar gemacht hatte, konnte der DI wohl kaum eine Großfahndung nach ihm ausrufen. 

Trotz der späten Uhrzeit hob Mycroft Holmes beim ersten Klingeln ab. „Doktor Watson, in was für Schwierigkeiten steckt mein Bruder dieses Mal?“

Offenbar lag die Angewohnheit sich nicht lange mit Begrüßungen aufzuhalten in der Familie, was John in diesem Fall allerdings sogar recht war. „Ich brauche den Namen eines Dealers, von dem Sherlock früher regelmäßig Drogen bezogen hat, Mycroft.“

„Darf ich fragen, warum das jetzt von belang ist?“ hakte der ältere Holmes nach.

„Nicht jetzt“, versuchte John Sherlocks Bruder abzuwimmeln, „ich erkläre Ihnen alles später.“ 

„Nun, er hatte mehr als einen Lieferanten“, erwiderte Mycroft nach einer kurzen Pause. „Können Sie die Suche etwas eingrenzen?“

„Ich denke, dass er in der Nähe der U-Bahn Station Hyde Park Corner agieren muss“, erklärte John.

Dieses Mal kam die Antwort ohne zu zögern. „Dann kommt nur einer in Frage: Simon Lewis. Er versorgt das ganze Gebiet bis zur Knightsbridge.“

Erleichtert ließ John den Atem entweichen, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. „Gut. Haben Sie seine Adresse?“

„Sicher, aber ...“, begann Mycroft erneut einzuhaken.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich erkläre Ihnen alles später“, fiel John dem älteren Holmes ins Wort. „Jetzt kann es auf jede Minute ankommen.“

Sherlocks Bruder nannte John die gewünschte Adresse genau in dem Moment, in dem das Taxi am Bordstein neben der U-Bahn Station anhielt. Erneut drückte John dem Fahrer ein paar Scheine in die Hand, dann beendete er sein Telefonat und stieg aus dem Wagen. Inzwischen war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht, doch da sie sich in Londons Zentrum befanden, waren immer noch viele Leute unterwegs. Einen Moment lang sah John sich nach allen Seiten um, um sich zu orientieren, dann begann er zielsicher die Straße hinunter zu gehen. Als er an einem in die Jahre gekommenen Pub ankam, hielt er an und ging hinein.

Die Luft im Inneren der Kneipe war dick vor Rauch, der unangenehm in Johns müden Augen brannte, welche sofort den Raum scannten. Matt leuchtende Lampen mit grünen Glasschirmen tauchten das Pub in nur mäßiges Licht, doch das was John sah, war eine Szene, wie er sie im Leben schon hunderte Mal gesehen hatte. Ein Fußballspiel flimmerte ohne Ton über den kleinen Flachbildfernseher, welcher über der Theke installiert worden war, während ein paar ältliche Alkoholiker auf ihren Barhockern davor saßen, sich an ihr Bierglas klammerten und stumm auf die Mattscheibe starrten. Drei jüngere Männer spielten lautstark Darts, ein Rentner daddelte an einem Glücksspielautomaten und an einem anderen Tisch unterhielt sich ein Pärchen mit gedämpfter Stimme. Der Barkeeper selbst hockte auf einem Stuhl hinter der Theke und scrollte in Ermangelung an Arbeit auf dem Bildschirm seines Mobiltelefons herum. Keiner der Gäste schien von Johns Erscheinen überhaupt Notiz genommen zu haben, bis auf einen einzelnen Herrn. Der Mann saß ganz hinten in einer Ecke und legte mit Spielkarten eine Partie Solitaire auf dem Tisch. Für einen Augenblick zuckte beim Geräusch der Tür sein Blick nach oben, doch als seine Augen Johns trafen, spielte er weiter, so als sei nichts geschehen. 

Entschlossen durchquerte John den Raum, bis er vor dem Tisch des Mannes stand. Für einen Drogendealer sah er ziemlich normal aus: Kurze, gepflegte Haare, Jeans, Lederjacke, doch John hatte lange genug mit Sherlock zusammen gearbeitet um zu wissen, dass es ein Fehler war den Menschen allein nach seinem Äußeren zu bewerten. „Simon Lewis?“ fragte er deutlich, jedoch nicht so laut, dass es die anderen Menschen im Pub hören konnten.

„Wer will das wissen?“ kam die Gegenfrage von dem Mann. Noch immer hielt er den Blick auf den Tisch gesenkt, während er eine weitere Karte aus dem Stapel in seiner Hand nahm, sie ansah und zu den anderen auf den Tisch legte.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Sherlock Holmes“, erwiderte John, ohne sich beirren zu lassen.

Umgehend schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Den Namen habe ich nie gehört.“

„Hören Sie“, fuhr John eindringlich fort, indem er sich nach vorne lehnte und mit den Fäusten auf der Tischplatte abstützte. „Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre Lügen. Wir beide wissen, dass Sherlock heute bei Ihnen Drogen gekauft hat. Ich will wissen, was es war, das sie ihm verkauft haben und wo er damit hingegangen ist.“

Seelenruhig fuhr der Mann in seinem Spiel fort. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden.“

„Und ob Sie das wissen!“ brach es aus John heraus. „Raus mit der Sprache!“

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?“ fragte Lewis, den Johns Ausbruch sichtbar wenig beeindruckte.

John atmete schwer. „Dann werde ich nach draußen gehen und die Männer, die in dem Wagen von Sherlocks Bruder vor der Tür warten, hereinholen und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Mittel und Wege finden werden, Sie zum Sprechen zu bringen.“

Es war keine Lüge, die er dem Mann auftischte, merkte John noch während er sprach. Nein, er kannte Mycroft gut genug um zu wissen, dass sich der ältere Holmes genauso wenig mit Halbwahrheiten abspeisen ließ wie sein Bruder. Vermutlich hatte er seine Männer umgehend hierher geschickt, nachdem das Gespräch mit John beendet gewesen war, wenn er nicht sogar selbst bereits auf dem Weg war.

Es war Simon Lewis anzusehen, dass er seine Optionen abwägte, während er auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herumkaute. Da er Sherlock schon früher mit Stoff versorgt hatte und Mycroft davon wusste, war davon auszugehen, dass es bereits die eine oder andere Begegnung zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte und nach Lewis Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, waren diese Treffen alles andere als angenehm gewesen. „Er war hier, okay? So vor `ner halben Stunde“, gab Lewis schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken Preis. „Hat ein paar Gramm Heroin und Tütchen Koks gekauft und ist sofort wieder verschwunden. Schien ziemlich in Eile zu sein.“

Bei den Worten des Dealers ballte sich die Sorge in Johns Bauch zu einem heißen Ball zusammen. „Hat er gesagt, wo er hinwollte?“

„Nicht direkt, aber früher ist er meistens ins Obdachlosenasyl in der Halkin Street gegangen, wenn der Park geschlossen oder das Wetter zu schlecht war, um sich dort einen Schuss zu setzen.“

„Okay.“ Kaum dass Lewis geendet hatte, war John schon an der Tür des Lokals. Durch die Scheibe konnte er tatsächlich die typische schwarze Limousine sehen, die draußen auf ihn wartete. Es kam selten vor, dass er froh war Mycroft zu sehen, doch als John hinaus auf den Bürgersteig trat und der Fahrer der Limousine die Tür für ihn öffnete, zögerte er nicht einen Moment einzusteigen. Tatsächlich wartete Mycroft Holmes persönlich auf ihn, als sich John auf dem Sitz gegenüber auf das Polster sinken ließ. 

„Sagen Sie dem Fahrer, er soll in die Halkin Street fahren“, wandte sich John an Sherlocks Bruder. „Und er soll sich beeilen.“

Dem älteren Holmes genügte ein Blick in Johns sorgenvoll zerfurchtes Gesicht, um die Order umgehend an den Chauffeur weiterzugeben. Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung und fädelte sich in den fließenden Verkehr ein. Wenn sich die Holmes Brüder auch äußerlich nicht ähnelten, war Mycrofts Blick doch ähnlich scharf wie Sherlocks als er John schließlich musterte. „Sagen Sie mir nun, was hier los ist, oder muss ich weiter meine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen?“

In einer müden Geste rieb sich John mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Sherlock, er … er war in den letzten Tagen nicht er selbst. Irgendwie war er blockiert, konnte seine geistigen Fähigkeiten nicht abrufen, was ihn vollkommen fertig gemacht hat und heute, als Lestrade uns zu einem Tatort gerufen hat, ist bei ihm was durchgebrannt. Er meinte, weil alle anderen Möglichkeiten versagt haben, müsse er sich „Stimulanz“ beschaffen.“

„Und Sie haben nicht versucht ihn aufzuhalten?“ Der Ton, in dem Mycroft diese Frage stellte war hart.

„Natürlich habe ich das“, gab John ärgerlich ob der Unterstellung zurück, „aber dann bin ich eingeschlafen und er hat sich einfach davon gemacht.“

Mycroft nickte wissend. „Wissen wir, was er für Drogen erworben hat?“

„Laut seinem Dealer hat er Kokain und Heroin gekauft.“

„Ach, Sherlock.“ Dieses Mal war es an Mycroft sich in einer Art resignierten Geste über das Gesicht zu wischen. „Als er früher mit Drogen experimentierte war Kokain immer sein Mittel der Wahl um seinen Geist zu öffnen. Seiner Ansicht nach half es ihm komplexere Zusammenhänge besser zu verstehen. Im Rausch war er immer sehr kreativ, sprudelte über vor Ideen. Heroin dagegen hat er nur dann genommen, wenn er eine wirklich schlimme Blockade überwinden wollte, denn das Delirium, in das er durch die Droge verfiel, war meist weniger entspannt, als der Rausch durch den Koks. Zusammen allerdings hat er meines Wissens die Drogen noch nie genommen.“ 

John quittierte die Informationen indem er mit der Faust auf seinen Oberschenkel hieb. „Verdammt! Ich fasse es nicht, dass er mich tatsächlich kalt gestellt hat, um sich einen Schuss zu setzen!“

„Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, John. Mein Bruder ist aus mehr als einer Entzugsklinik entwischt, um sich einen Schuss zu setzen.“

Dies zu wissen tröstete John nicht wirklich. „Ich hoffe immer noch, dass wir rechtzeitig genug kommen, um ihn davon abzubringen.“

Mycroft sagte nichts darauf, doch John konnte in seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass die Befürchtung zu spät zu sein, den Glauben auf Rettung bereits niedergekämpft hatte.

XXXXXX

Sie brauchten nur etwas mehr als fünf Minuten in die Halkin Street, doch trotzdem kam John der Zeitraum endlos vor. Der Wagen war kaum an der Bordsteinkante zum Stehen gekommen, als er bereits die Tür aufriss und hinaus auf den Bürgersteig sprang. Ein altes Plastikschild über der Tür zeugte davon, dass das Obdachlosenasyl als kirchliches Projekt der anglikanischen Gemeinde gestartet worden war, doch irgendwann waren der Kirche die Gelder gestrichen worden. Seitdem wurde das Projekt mehr schlecht als recht mit privaten Spenden über Wasser gehalten, aber schon beim ersten Blick in den alten Backsteinbau war zu sehen, dass das Geld kaum mehr für die Miete reichte. 

Das untere Stockwerk des Gebäudes beherbergte neben einer Küche einen Speisesaal sowie einen Gemeinschaftsraum, in den beiden oberen Etagen befanden sich die Schlafsäle, sowie zwei Badezimmer. Der Fußboden schien halbwegs sauber, doch auf den Tischen standen leere Bierdosen, die Aschenbecher quollen über und in der Küche stapelte sich dreckiges Geschirr. Überall lungerten Männer und Frauen in abgetragenen, teilweise zerrissenen Klamotten herum, von Betreuern oder anderen Offiziellen war nichts zu sehen. 

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Brust hetzte John von Raum zu Raum, Mycroft, sowie zwei seiner Männer dicht auf den Fersen. „Sherlock?“ rief John, obwohl er kaum eine Antwort erwartete, doch seine Lunge schien schier zu platzen, wenn er seiner Verzweiflung keine Luft machte. „Sherlock!“

Je weiter sie in das Obdachlosenasyl vordrangen und nichts außer Dreck und Elend und fremde Menschen fanden, desto mehr fürchtete John, dass es vergebens war, dass Simon Lewis sie auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt hatte, dass sie Sherlock niemals rechtzeitig finden würden. Sie hatten bereits das Erdgeschoss und den ersten Stock durchkämmt und im zweiten Stock fehlte ihnen nur noch ein Zimmer. Fast zauderte John davor, durch den leeren Türrahmen zu treten, wobei er nicht wusste, wovor er sich mehr fürchtete: Dass Sherlock nicht hier war oder dass er die Drogen bereits genommen hatte, doch schließlich überwand er sich und trat ein.

Der Raum roch, ähnlich wie die anderen, nach abgestandener Luft, dreckiger Kleidung und den Ausdünstungen ungewaschener Haut. Die nackte Glühbirne, die an der Decke hing, flackerte einmal kurz, als John den Lichtschalter betätigte, dann hauchte sie ihr Leben aus. Immerhin hatte einer von Mycrofts Männern eine Taschenlampe dabei, mit der er nacheinander die sechs Betten im Raum anstrahlte. Zerlumpte Gestalten, kaum mehr als Menschen zu erkennen, zuckten vor dem hellen Licht zurück, das sie traf, bevor der Lichtkegel weiter wanderte und schließlich auf einem vertrauten Gesicht hängen blieb.

„Sherlock!“

Mit wenige Schritten war John an die ärmliche Bettstatt seines Freundes geeilt. Kein Laken verhüllte die bloße Matratze auf der der Consulting Detective lag und die Decke, die am Fußende zusammengeknüllt war, schien nur noch durch die unterschiedlichsten Flecken zusammengehalten zu werden. Doch Sherlock schien der Zustand seiner Ruhestätte nicht zu stören. Auf dem Rücken liegend, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, die Augen halb geschlossen, lag er reglos da und zuckte nicht einmal, als sich John neben ihn auf die Matratze setzte. Sofort fiel John das Spritzbesteck ins Auge, das neben Sherlock auf einem Tischchen lag und der Gürtel, der noch um seinen linken Arm gewickelt war. „Sherlock“, wiederholte John erneut den Namen seines Freundes, doch der Consulting Detective reagierte nicht.

Hinter sich hörte er Mycroft einen seiner Männer anweisen einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, doch trotz der Sorge um seinen Freund gewann Johns Professionalität schnell die Oberhand. Sorgsam fühlte er den Puls an Sherlocks Handgelenk, welcher einem Stakkato gleich gegen seine Finger pulsierte, dann entfernte er den provisorischen Stauschlauch von seinem Arm. Die Einstichstelle war noch als blutiger Punkt zu erahnen, doch eine Versorgung war im Moment nur sekundär nötig. Von dieser Wunde ging höchstens die Gefahr einer Infektion aus, falls die Nadel nicht sauber gewesen war. Was ihn eher sorgte war die Tatsache, dass Sherlocks Herzfrequenz beunruhigend hoch war. Sein Körper war heiß, wie im Fieber und sein blasses Gesicht war mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen. Spuren des Kokains klebten noch unter seiner Nase und die Pupillen unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern waren zu winzigen Punkten zusammen gezogen.

Sherlocks Hand zitterte, als John sie in die seine nahm. Er konnte nicht sagen, wen die Geste eher beruhigen sollte, ihn oder den Consulting Detective, doch es fühlte sich richtig an. So als sei er Sherlocks Anker im Hier und Jetzt, auch wenn sein Geist in eine Dimension eingetaucht war, die John nicht erreichen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm stand Mycroft wie ein Schatten hinter John und auch wenn dieser sich nicht umdrehte, konnte er doch spüren, dass der ältere Holmes genauso angespannt war wie er selbst. Mehr als Sherlocks Vitalwerte zu beobachten konnte John im Moment nicht tun, daher er betete inständig, der Krankenwagen möge sich beeilen. 

 

Tbc ...


	5. Chapter 5

Anything but ordinary

 

Kapitel 5

Verfluchter Idiot. Wie hatte er bloß so etwas dämlich tun können. `Wage es ja nicht hier vor meinen Augen zu sterben`, dachte John bitter. `Wage es ja nicht.`

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte bis der Krankenwagen endlich eintraf, aber es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Sorgenvoll nahmen seine Augen jeden von Sherlocks flachen Atemzügen wahr und die Angst und die Sorge darum, sein Atem könnte aussetzen, schnürten ihm selbst die Kehle zu. Obwohl Sherlocks Puls nach wie vor raste, nahm seine Atemfrequenz stetig ab und nach wie vor lag er schlaff und bewegungslos auf der dreckigen Matratze wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. Komm schon, Sherlock, noch ein bisschen durchhalten.

Das Heulen der Sirene, sowie das flackernde blaue Licht, welches durch die vor Schmutz halb blinden Fensterscheiben herein leuchtete, war John noch nie so willkommen gewesen und nur Sekunden später hörte er einen von Mycrofts Männern mit einem Sanitäter die Treppe hinaufkommen. Bevor der Mann die Chance hatte irgendetwas zu sagen, war John aufgesprungen und redete auf ihn ein, bombardierte ihn geradezu mit Informationen, während Mycroft ungewohnt schweigsam im Hintergrund blieb. Der Sanitäter hörte ruhig zu, stellte hier und da eine Frage, während er gleichzeitig seine Tasche öffnete und sich neben Sherlock auf die Matratze setzte. Während er Sherlocks Hemd öffnete und Klebeelektroden auf seiner Brust befestigte, um die Vitalwerte zu prüfen, kam der zweite Sanitäter mit einer Trage die Treppe hinauf und suchte in Sherlocks vernarbter Armbeuge nach einer geeigneten Stelle für einen venösen Zugang. Es fiel John unendlich schwer zum untätigen Zusehen verdammt zu sein, doch gleichzeitig war er dankbar dafür, nicht mehr die alleinige Verantwortung für Sherlocks Rettung übernehmen zu müssen. 

Das schnelle Klopfen von Sherlocks Herzen, welches von der Maschine als monotones Piepen wiedergegeben wurde, schmerzte in Johns Ohren und immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu der Anzeige, die ihm sagte, dass der Puls viel zu schnell schlug, die Sauerstoffsättigung im Blut aber inzwischen alarmierend abgefallen war. Auch dem Sanitäter schienen die Werte nicht zu gefallen, weshalb er eine Sauerstoffflasche aus seiner Tasche nahm und Sherlock die Maske über die Atemwege stülpte. Als sein Kollege den Beutel mit Elektrolyten an die inzwischen gelegte Braunüle hängte, nahm John diesen dankbar entgegen, froh wenigstens irgendetwas tun zu können und prüfte die Fließgeschwindigkeit der Infusion, während der Sanitäter gleichzeitig eine Fertigspritze Naloxon aus dem Notfallkoffer nahm und in den Zugang injizierte. Hoffentlich würde das Mittel helfen Sherlocks Kreislauf zu stabilisieren, wenn nicht … Obwohl John sich dagegen wehrte den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, kamen die Fachtermini, die er in seinem Studium gelernt hatte, trotzdem in sein Bewusstsein: Aussetzen der Ventilation, Kammerflimmern, kardiogener Schock, Exitus. 

Nein, so weit würde es nicht kommen. Nicht, wenn sie es verhinderten. Die beiden Männer arbeiteten effizient und sicher, so dass es nur wenige Augenblicke dauerte, bis sie Sherlock soweit stabilisiert hatten, dass er transportiert werden konnte. Mit Johns Hilfe hoben sie den Patienten hinüber auf die Trage und begaben sich in Richtung Treppe. John, der noch immer die Infusion in der Hand hielt und darauf achtete, den Schlauch nicht zu knicken, schritt hinter den Sanitätern die Stufen hinunter, als er Mycroft hinter sich hörte: „Fahren Sie mit der Ambulanz, ich folge in der Limousine.“ Er antwortete nichts darauf, da es auch nichts zu erwidern gab. Sie wussten beide, dass John darauf bestehen würde bei Sherlock zu bleiben und Mycroft die nötigen Anweisung an das Krankenhaus lieber per Telefon und ohne neugierige Zuhörer in seinem Auto geben würde. 

Trotz der späten Stunde hatten sich einige Schaulustige neben dem Krankenwagen eingefunden, welcher mit noch immer leuchtendem Blaulicht vor der Tür des Obdachlosenasyls stand, doch Mycrofts Männer scheuchten sie eilig zur Seite, als die Sanitäter und John mit der Trage aus dem alten Backsteinbau traten. Der Fahrer der Ambulanz, der die Zeit für eine schnelle Zigarette genutzt hatte, zertrat seine Kippe auf dem Gehsteig, bevor er die rückwärtigen Türen des Fahrzeugs öffnete und das Gestell der Trage herauszog. Ein Klicken zeugte davon, dass die Trage auf der Vorrichtung eingerastet war, dann schoben die Sanitäter das Gestell wieder zurück und sprangen ins Innere des Wagens. Die Infusion, welche John noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte, wurde ihm abgenommen und an einen Haken an der Wand gehängt, bevor er ebenfalls einsteigen durfte und die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen wurden. Kaum, dass John auf dem Klappsitz am Fußende der Trage Platz genommen hatte, startete der Fahrer den Wagen. Es schaukelte ein wenig, als der Krankenwagen anfuhr, dann heulte die Sirene auf und die Ambulanz rollte vom Bürgersteig auf die Straße.

Durch die Milchglasscheiben konnte John nichts von der Gegend erkennen, die sie durchquerten, aber die stetige Bewegung des Krankenwagens zeugte davon, dass sie scheinbar zügig voran kamen, als einer der beiden Sanitäter John ein paar Fragen stellte, um das Einsatzprotokoll ausfüllen zu können. „Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr Freund heute nicht das erste Mal mit Drogen in Kontakt gekommen ist“, stellte der Mann das Offensichtliche fest, indem er auf die Narben an Sherlocks Armen deutete.

„Er war früher abhängig“, gab John zu, „aber in den letzten Jahren hat er nichts mehr genommen.“

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?“ hakte der Sanitäter nach, während er Johns Antwort notierte.

Watson zuckte die Schultern. „Nun ja, ziemlich“, erwiderte er vage. So sicher, wie man es eben bei Sherlock Holmes sein konnte. 

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?“ fuhr der Mann fort. „Medikamentenunverträglichkeiten? Allergien?“

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber um sicher zu gehen, sollten wir seinen Bruder fragen, sobald wir angekommen sind ...“ John hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als die Monitore im Krankenwagen plötzlich Alarm schlugen. Sherlocks Herzschlag, welcher sich durch das Naloxon inzwischen normalisiert hatte, stieg erneut dramatisch an und obwohl sein Gesicht unter der Sauerstoffmaske immer noch ausdruckslos war, begann sein Körper zu zittern und zu zucken, als stände er plötzlich unter Strom. 

„Er hat einen Anfall.“ Sofort war John auf den Beinen, doch im Wagen war es so eng, dass er nicht mehr tun konnte, als Sherlocks Beine, die unter den Riemen der Trage unkontrolliert zuckten, festzuhalten. Einer der Sanitäter fixierte Sherlocks Kopf und stellte sicher, dass er sich nicht auf die Zunge biss, während sein Kollege Spritze und Kanüle aus der Einmalverpackung riss und begann ein durchsichtiges Mittel aus einer Ampulle aufzuziehen, welches er danach in den Zugang in Sherlocks Ellenbeuge injizierte. „Fünfzig Milligramm Diazepam i.v. verabreicht“, sagte er wie zu sich selbst. 

Johns Herz schlug fast schmerzhaft bis in seinen Hals hinauf, während er beobachtete, wie Sherlocks Körper von dem Krampfanfall geschüttelt wurde. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und Speichelfäden rannen unter der Atemmaske heraus, während er immer wieder zuckte, bis das Medikament schließlich Wirkung zeigte und der Anfall abebbte. Sherlocks Herzschlag wurde ruhiger, die Hände öffneten sich wieder und sein Körper entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Knapp drei Minuten“, stellte einer der Männer mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest, dann notierte er die Zeit auf dem Protokoll.

Großer Gott … trotz der Sauerstoffmaske waren drei Minuten eine lange Zeit, in der Sherlocks Hirn irreparable Schäden davon getragen haben konnte. Zuerst die Drogenüberdosis, jetzt ein Krampfanfall, was würde als nächstes kommen? Und das alles wegen einer verdammten Denkblockade!

Das ruckartige Halten des Krankenwagens riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Offenbar waren sie am Ziel. „Wir sind da“, bestätigte der Ausspruch eines Sanitäters Johns Gedanken, während er die Infusion vom Haken nahm, dann wurden auch schon die Türen der Ambulanz geöffnet. Um nicht im Weg zu stehen sprang John sofort aus dem Wagen und trat zur Seite, als zwei Pfleger den Sanitätern halfen die Trage samt Gestell aus dem Krankenwagen zu ziehen. 

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“ Mycroft Holmes tauchte wie aus dem Nichts neben John auf und für den Bruchteil eines Moments wunderte sich John wie er es geschafft hatte gleichzeitig mit einem Krankenwagen, der aufgrund seiner Sirene das Recht hatte jede rote Ampel zu überfahren, am Krankenhaus anzukommen, doch schließlich war Sherlocks Bruder das britische Parlament. Wer wusste schon, ob er in seiner Limousine nicht auch irgendwo ein Blaulicht versteckt hatte.

„Er hatte gerade einen Krampfanfall“, klärte John Mycroft auf, während sie gemeinsam den Pflegern folgten, die Sherlocks Trage in die Notaufnahme schoben. „Ist das früher schon einmal passiert?“

„Sie meinen als er abhängig war?“ John nickte. „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Als Kind hatte er einmal einen Fieberkrampf, aber seitdem hat sich nichts in der Art wiederholt.“

In einem Behandlungsraum angekommen wurde Sherlock von der Trage auf eine Liege umgebettet, die Kabel vom mobilen Monitor getrennt und dafür an die hiesigen Geräte angeschlossen, während einer der Sanitäter dem Dienst habenden Arzt das Protokoll aushändigte und seine Werte mitteilte. „Er ist schon wieder tachykard“, hörte John den Mediziner zu einem der Pflegekräfte sagen. „Geben Sie ihm eine weitere Injektion Naloxon i.v. .“ Dann wandte er sich an John und Mycroft. „Ich muss Sie jetzt bitten draußen zu warten. Eine Schwester wird Ihnen die Aufnahmepapiere geben. Sobald die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist, werde ich zu Ihnen kommen.“

Es widerstrebte John den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, doch er wusste auch, dass der Arzt nur seinen Job machte, weshalb er sich schließlich widerwillig zurückzog. Das letzte, was er sah, bevor sich die Tür vor ihnen schloss, war wie der Arzt Sherlocks Lid nach oben schob, um mit einer Lampe in sein Auge zu leuchten. John kam sich verloren vor, als er auf dem Krankenhausflur stand, die Hände in den Taschen und die Tür des Behandlungsraumes immer im Blick. Um ihn herum summte die Notaufnahme vor Geschäftigkeit. Ärzte und Pflegekräfte eilten hier hin und dort hin und Mycroft stand über den Tresen der Aufnahmeschwester gebeugt und sprach eindringlich auf die Frau ein. Vermutlich organisierte er bereits eine VIP Behandlung für seinen Bruder einschließlich Privatzimmer und Chefarztbehandlung, wobei John ernstlich bezweifelte dass Sherlock, sobald er wieder zu sich kam, bereit sein würde auch nur einen Moment länger hier zu bleiben als nötig. Falls er wieder zu kam. Verzweifelt und erschöpft fuhr sich John mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Gütiger Gott, lass ihn durchkommen …

Nach einigen Minuten, die er unschlüssig dastand, ging John schließlich hinüber zum Wartebereich und ließ sich auf einem der Plastikstühle nieder. Jetzt wo das Adrenalin langsam verebbte, machten sich Erschöpfung und Unterzuckerung mehr denn je bemerkbar. Johns Finger zitterten als er die Augen schloss und sein Gesicht abermals in den Händen barg und seine Beine fühlten sich so schwach an, dass er sich wunderte wie er es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hatte. „Hier, trinken Sie.“ Mycrofts Stimme hatte den Ton eines Menschen, der es gewohnt war, dass man tat was er sagte und als John die Augen öffnete, hielt ihm Sherlocks Bruder einen dampfenden Becher entgegen. „Danke.“ Vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu verbrühen, nahm John das Getränk entgegen, doch als er daran roch, wehte ihm nicht der vertraute Kaffeegeruch entgegen. „Es ist heiße Schokolade“, erklärte Mycroft, als ob er Johns Gedanken gelesen hätte, während er auf dem Stuhl neben ihm Platz nahm. „So wie Sie aussehen, brauchen Sie den Zucker dringender als Koffein.“

Mycroft nippte nach diesen Worten an seinem eigenen Becher und verzog danach angewidert das Gesicht. „Vielleicht hätte ich auch lieber etwas anderes nehmen sollen. Den Menschen dieses Gebräu als Kaffee zu verkaufen, wird die Anzahl der Patienten in dieser Einrichtung vermutlich noch erhöhen.“ John versuchte bei diesem grotesken Versuch ihn aufzuheitern ein Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. „War das der Grund weshalb Sie mich damals baten auf Ihren Bruder aufzupassen? Weil Sie wussten, dass es früher oder später wieder geschehen wird?“ 

„Sagen wir, ich habe es befürchtet. Schlechte Gewohnheiten legt man nicht einfach ab, wie einen abgewetzten Mantel.“

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr John auf. „Der Mantel! Ich glaube wir haben Sherlocks Mantel in dem Obdachlosenasyl liegengelassen.“

„Keine Sorge, Dr. Watson, einer meiner Männer hat ihn mitgenommen“, beruhigte Mycroft den anderen Mann. „Den Verlust seines liebsten Kleidungsstücks der Liste der Dinge hinzuzufügen, die mein Bruder mir vorwirft, würde ich mir nie verzeihen.“

„Aber wieso?“ kam John wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Wie kann jemand mit Sherlocks Wissen sich absichtlich dermaßen zu Grunde richten?“

„Wenn Sie meinen Bruder fragen würden, dann würde er Ihnen vermutlich antworten, dass der dosierte Gebrauch von Opiaten ein kalkuliertes Risiko ist, doch wenn Sie meine Meinung wissen wollen, ist es Angst, die Sherlock dazu treibt, immer wieder mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Die Angst davor zu versagen. Gewöhnlich zu sein ist etwas, das mein Bruder niemals verkraften würde.“

Mycrofts Fahrer brachte ihnen Sandwichs, die nicht so aussahen, als wären sie aus einem der Automaten auf dem Flur gekommen, doch obwohl Johns Magen ganz flau war, glaubte er nicht auch nur einen Bissen herunter bekommen zu können. „Essen Sie“, riet ihm Mycroft indem er in sein eigenes hinein biss. „Ich möchte Sie nicht auch noch in einem Behandlungsraum wiedertreffen müssen.“ Widerwillig wickelte John das Sandwich aus dem Einwickelpapier und begann lustlos daran zu knabbern. Natürlich war es seine Lieblingssorte, Chicken teriyaki, doch John fragte sich gar nicht erst, woher Mycroft das gewusst hatte. 

„Mr. Holmes?“ Trotz seiner Erschöpfung war John schneller auf den Beinen als Mycroft, als der Arzt vor Ihnen stehenblieb. Das Plastikschild auf seiner Brust wies ihn als Dr. Avery aus.

„Ja, das bin ich“, bestätigte Sherlocks Bruder. 

„Kann ich kurz unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen?“ fragte der Arzt mit einem Seitenblick auf John. 

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie alles was Sherlock angeht, auch vor Dr. Watson sagen können“, gab Mycroft in seinem besten autoritären Ton zurück. „Er ist Mediziner und der Mitbewohner meines Bruders.“

Dr. Avery quittierte diese Nachricht mit einem weiteren Blick in Johns Richtung, bevor er schließlich die Schultern zuckte. „Wie Sie wünschen. Ihr Bruder hatte gerade einen weiteren Anfall, einen größeren als den ersten. Die Drogen, die immer noch in seinem Blut sind, machen die Behandlung dieser Symptomatik schwierig. Die entkrampfenden Medikamente können in Verbindung mit den Opiaten auf seine Atmung schlagen, was bedeutet, dass wir nur niedrig dosiert behandeln können und abwarten müssen, ob die Anfälle wenn die Drogen abgebaut sind, von selbst verschwinden.“

„Aber jeder Anfall birgt das Risiko einer Schädigung der neuralen Verbindungen im Gehirn“, warf John sofort ein. „Er könnte eine Sprachbehinderung, Koordinationsstörungen oder Lähmungen zurückbehalten.“

„Das ist mir bewusst, Dr. Watson, aber wenn wir die antikonvulsive Medikation zu hoch dosieren, könnte es zum Atemstillstand oder zur kardialen Dekompensation kommen und das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen“, hielt Dr. Avery dagegen. 

„Und wenn sie ihn beatmen würden?“ schlug John vor. „Zumindest solange bis die Drogen aus seinem System verschwunden sind.“

„Dr. Watson, eine Beatmung wenn auch nur über einen kurzen Zeitraum, erhöht immer die Infektionsgefahr“, erläuterte der Arzt geduldig. „Die Grunderkrankung beatmeter Patienten wird oft durch Pneumokokken-Infektionen oder MRSA Erreger noch verschlimmert. Um es umgangssprachlich zu formulieren, wir könnten den Teufel mit dem Belzebub austreiben.“

John nickte ergeben. „Ich verstehe.“

„Soweit der Zustand von Mr. Holmes es zulässt, werde ich zeitnah ein EEG, sowie ein MRT veranlassen, damit wir eventuelle Schädigungen frühzeitig erkennen“, lenkte Dr. Avery ein. „Genau werden wir jedoch erst wissen, ob ein Hirnschaden vorliegt, wenn er aufgewacht ist.“

Mycroft, der bei der fachlichen Konversation der beiden Ärzten geschwiegen hatte, schaltete sich nun wieder ein. „Danke, Dr. Avery. Wann dürfen wir meinen Bruder sehen?“

„Er wird in diesem Moment in ein privates Zimmer im Überwachungsbereich gebracht, dritter Stock, Raum 313.“ Der Arzt wies in die Richtung des Fahrstuhls. „Ich werde Sie oben ankündigen. Die Übergabe mit dem dortigen Pflegeteam sollte in 15 Minuten abgeschlossen sein.“

XXXXXX

Müde streckte John seine steifen Glieder. Laut der Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war es 6.30 Uhr und er fühlte sich, als ob ihn eine Planierraupe überfahren hätte. Vermutlich sah er auch genauso aus, wenn man bedachte, dass er seit vierundzwanzig Stunden die selben Kleider trug. Wenn man all die Phasen zusammenzählte, in denen er kurz weg genickt war, hatte er vielleicht zwei Stunden geschlafen, doch trotz seiner Erschöpfung hatte er es nicht gewagt das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er in dem Stuhl neben Sherlocks Bett verbracht und hautnah miterlebt, wie der Consulting Detective drei weitere Krampfanfälle erlitt, doch seit vier Uhr hatte es keinen Zwischenfall mehr gegeben. Sherlocks Puls schlug kräftig und regelmäßig, die Sauerstoffsättigung war nun auch ohne Atemmaske normal und seine tiefen Atemzüge zeugten davon, dass er von der drogeninduzierten Bewusstlosigkeit in einen erholsamen Schlaf übergegangen war. 

In dem Versuch wacher zu werden fuhr sich John mit den Händen übers Gesicht und fühlte dabei die Bartstoppeln, die seine Wangen und sein Kinn bedeckten. Welcher Tag war heute? Musste er etwa arbeiten? Verflucht, um 9 Uhr sollte er selbst in der Klinik sein. Hoffentlich fand John jemanden, der bereit war den Dienst so kurzfristig zu tauschen, denn so wie er sich fühlte, würde er niemandem einen Gefallen tun, wenn er tatsächlich zur Arbeit ging. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken, doch als er hoch sah stellte er fest, dass es lediglich einer von Mycrofts Männern war, der das Krankenzimmer betrat. Sherlocks Bruder hatte sich um kurz vor zwei heute Nacht verabschiedet, da auf ihn „dringende, nicht aufschiebbare Termine“ warteten. Der Mann im dunklen Anzug grüßte John respektvoll, dann hielt er ihm eine Tasche aus grauem Segeltuch entgegen. „Mit den besten Wünschen von Mr. Holmes“, sagte er, als John die Tasche nahm. „Und ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass Sie sich wegen Ihres Dienstes keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Ihr Sonderurlaub wurde bereits genehmigt.“

Mycroft hatte natürlich wieder an alles gedacht und auch wenn John es normaler Weise nicht schätzte, wenn jemand über seinen Kopf hinweg handelte, war er in diesem speziellen Fall dankbar dafür. John bedankte sich bei dem Mann , bevor dieser erneut den Raum verließ, dann öffnete er die Tasche. Bereits auf den ersten Blick stellte er fest, dass sie alles enthielt, was er benötigen würde, um sich für einen weiteren Tag im Krankenhaus frisch machen zu können: Wechselwäsche, Hose und Pullover, Kultursachen, einen Rasierer, sowie eine heutige Ausgabe der „London Times“, um die Zeit an Sherlocks Bett überbrücken zu können. Geduldig wartete er dennoch bis die Schwester die morgendlichen Untersuchungen durchgeführt hatte, bevor er sich mit einem letzten Blick auf Sherlock ins Badezimmer verabschiedete.

XXXXXX

Im Laufe des Vormittags drang Sherlocks Bewusstsein immer wieder an die Oberfläche, doch die Momente waren kurz und obwohl John jedes Mal sofort an seiner Seite war und ihn ansprach, streifte Sherlocks Blick unfokussiert umher, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss und erneut in die Bewusstlosigkeit driftete. Das Warten fiel John mit jeder Stunde schwerer und seine Sorge wuchs erneut, da Sherlock in keiner seiner wachen Phasen seine Umwelt wahrzunehmen schien. Da seine Werte jedoch stabil blieben und es zu keinem weiteren Anfall kam, wurde er gegen Mittag von einer Schwester zum EEG gebracht. Unruhig lief John auf und ab, das Beste hoffend aber zugleich das Schlimmste befürchtend. Abdrücke der Elektroden zierten danach Sherlocks Stirn und seine ohnehin schon wirren Locken waren verklebt vom Kontaktgel, doch der Dienst habende Stationsarzt zeigte sich bei der anschließenden Visite optimistisch. 

„Trotz der Krampfanfälle letzte Nacht zeigt sein EEG keine Auffälligkeiten“, erklärte er John die Aufzeichnungen, die er in der Hand hielt. „Es kann natürlich trotzdem sein, dass es zu weiteren Anfällen kommt, aber die Prognose ist besser als wir bei seiner Einlieferung vermutet haben.“

John nickte nicht völlig überzeugt. „Warum wacht er dann nicht auf?“

„Davon ausgehend, dass Mr. Holmes bereits von dem Drogenkonsum leicht dehydriert und an der Grenze zum Untergewicht war, haben die Substanzen seinen Organismus stärker geschwächt, als es bei einem Mann von seiner Größe und Statur zu erwarten ist. Geben Sie ihm einfach die Zeit, die er braucht, um sich zu erholen, Dr. Watson.“

Als ob er eine andere Wahl hätte ...

Der Nachmittag verging ereignislos, außer dass Mycroft seinem Bruder einen Besuch abstattete. Der ältere Holmes wirkte angespannt und fühlte sich sichtlich fehl am Platz, während sein Blick über die reglose Gestalt seines Bruders glitt. Obwohl John ihm seinen Stuhl anbot, blieb Mycroft ein paar Schritte vom Bett entfernt stehen, die eine Hand in der Tasche seines Jackets und die andere um den Griff seines Schirms gekrallt und auch Johns Angebot, ihn für ein paar Minuten mit Sherlock allein zu lassen, lehnte er höflich ab. Da Mycroft sich bereits beim Chefarzt über den Status von Sherlocks Zustand informiert hatte, gab es nichts Neues was John ihm hätte sagen können, weshalb sich der ältere Holmes nach ein paar Minuten höflicher Konversation wieder verabschiedete.

Nach dem Abendbrot, einem Schinken-Käse-Sandwich mit Honig-Senf-Soße, das ihm erneut einer von Mycrofts Männern in einer braunen Papiertüte brachte, fand im Schwesternzimmer gerade ein Schichtwechsel statt, als John sich auf eine weitere Nacht im Krankenzimmer einrichtete. Da der Akku seines Smartphones schon arg schwächelte, war einer der Ärzte so nett gewesen, ihm ein Ladekabel zu leihen, welches er an der freien Steckdose hinter dem Nachttisch angeschlossen hatte, doch John stand nicht der Sinn nach Berieselung am Handy. Die Tageszeitung, die er inzwischen zwei Mal gelesen hatte, steckte im Papierkorb neben der Tür und John spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich noch eine „Sun“ vom Kiosk im Erdgeschoss zu holen, bevor dieser schloss, als ein Geräusch ihn aufsehen ließ. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was es war, das er gehört hatte, doch dann erklang es erneut und John erkannte, dass es die Klammer der Sauerstoffsättigung war, die an Sherlocks Zeigefinger befestigt war, welche durch eine Bewegung der Hand gegen das Bettgitter gestoßen war. Ein weiteres „Ping“ und John wusste, dass es keine unwillkürliche Bewegung gewesen war, sondern dass Sherlock seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte.

Sofort war John aus dem Stuhl gesprungen und stand an Sherlocks Seite. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er sah, dass Sherlock die Augen geöffnet hatte. Seine Pupillen schienen zwar noch etwas stärker zusammen gezogen zu sein als normal, sein Blick jedoch war klar und es lag eindeutig Erkennen darin. Einen Moment lang fixierte er John, dann blinzelte Sherlock so als habe er Probleme sich zu konzentrieren, bevor er John erneut ansah.

„Hey.“ John lächelte, indem er das Kopfteil des Krankenhausbettes so einstellte, dass Sherlock etwas aufrechter lag. „Alles okay? Wie geht es Ihnen?“

Erneut blinzelte der Consulting Detective, dann leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen. Ein heiserer Laut drang aus seinem Mund, doch er schien nicht in der Lage zu sein Worte zu bilden. Eine steile Falte bildete sich aufgrund dieser Tatsache auf Sherlocks Stirn und er sah John an, so als erwarte er eine Erklärung. 

„Geben Sie sich Zeit, Ihr Körper ist noch nicht so weit“, beruhigte ihn John. „Sind Sie durstig? Wollen Sie etwas trinken?“

Sherlock neigte den Kopf zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken, doch John verstand ihn. Er nahm einen Plastikbecher, welcher auf dem Nachttisch gestanden hatte, füllte ihn mit stillem Wasser aus der Flasche und machte Anstalten, den Becher an Sherlocks Lippen zu halten, doch Sherlocks erhobene Hand ließ ihn innehalten. Scheinbar wollte er allein trinken, doch seine Hand fasste ins Leere, mehr als eine Elle am Becher vorbei, so dass John den Strohhalm schließlich doch selbst an Sherlocks Lippen führte. Die Augen des Consulting Detective drückten Unwillen aus, dennoch trank er langsam einen Schluck nach dem anderen, bis er den halben Becher geleert hatte. 

Mit einen lautlosen Seufzen sank sein Kopf tiefer in das Kissen und er schloss für einen langen Moment die Augen, so dass John bereits dachte, er sei erneut eingeschlafen, doch schließlich öffnete er die Lider wieder und sah John an. 

Aus seiner beruflichen Erfahrung wusste John, dass er den anderen Mann nicht überfordern sollte, doch er konnte es nicht lassen ihn dennoch zu fragen: „Wissen Sie was passiert ist?“

Sherlocks Mundwinkel hoben sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns und seine Hand, die sich ein wenig von der Bettdecke hob, bedeutete John näher zu kommen. Abermals leckte sich Sherlock über die Lippen, in dem Versuch Silben zu formen und als John das Ohr ganz dicht über seinen Mund gebeugt hielt, verstand er die atemlosen Worte: „Ich … höre … Sie, John. Ihre … Gedanken. Sie … sind wütend auf … mich.“

Mit einem Ruck hob John den Kopf und funkelte Sherlock an. „Natürlich bin ich wütend auf Sie! Sie wären fast gestorben wegen ihres verfluchten Dickkopfes!“

So vehement er es vermochte, schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „.. war es wert“, hauchte er schwach. „Bin … wieder … ganz.“

Seufzend schüttelte John den Kopf. Er wollte nicht mit Sherlock streiten, nicht jetzt wo er so froh war, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er über den Berg war. „Okay“, sagte er versöhnlich. „Schlafen Sie jetzt. Alles andere ist unwichtig.“ Er wandte den Blick ab, um das Kopfteil des Bettes erneut in die waagerechte Position zu verstellen, als er merkte dass Sherlock die Hand nach seinem Arm ausstreckte, ihn aber wieder verfehlte.

„Sie sollen sich doch ausruhen“, schalt er seinen Freund in seinem besten Ärzteton. „Wir können alles besprechen, wenn Sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen sind.“

Sherlock schüttelte erneut den Kopf, in seinen Augen ein Bitten wie John es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, weshalb er schließlich nachgab und sich erneut zu ihm herunter beugte. „Sie … hier … heute Nacht?“

„Ob ich hier bleibe?“ fragte John nach und Sherlock nickte. „Natürlich. Ich bleibe solange Sie wollen.“

Erleichtert schloss der Consulting Detective die Augen. Seine rechte Hand zuckte mehrfach und John verstand die Einladung. Fest umschlossen seine Finger die schlanke Hand seines Freundes, dann setzte er sich in seinen angestammten Platz neben Sherlocks Bett. Die regelmäßigen Atemzüge des Mannes zeugten davon, dass er bereits vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat, begann Johns Daumen beruhigende Kreis auf den Handrücken seines Freundes zu malen. Er würde auf die Zeitung auch verzichten können, brauchte sie nicht mehr wirklich. Viel lieber würde er weiter hier sitzen und Sherlock beim Schlafen zu sehen.

 

Ende


End file.
